


Любимая игрушка

by Anonymous



Series: Грустная клевета [1]
Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Children, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Canon, Self-Insert, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Вольный бред, к счастью не очень продолжительный, о юности одного из канонических персонажей





	

Жила-была девочка по имени Флони. Богатенькая, хотя и страшненькая. Со странностями, но не задавака. И было у Флони много кукол. Целая комната одних кукол. Они сидели вдоль стен на полках и таращились в пространство разноцветными глазами. Флони знала их всех по именам, но с полок снимала редко. Для игры-то ей было нужно кукол десять — пятнадцать, не больше. А остальные были нужны просто для коллекции.

А любимой куклой была Бобзи. Или был. В разнообразных флониных играх Бобзи случалось бывать и девочкой, и мальчикой, и существом неопределенной половой и видовой принадлежности. А по внешности Бобзи уже сложно было сказать, как он/она выглядел(а) в начале своей кукольной карьеры — жизнь в лице Флони крайне жестоко обошлась с этим одноногим деревянным человечком со стертой физиономией, а именно так он выглядел уже к тому времени, когда Флони только начала входить в сознательный возраст.

За домом Флони был двор, а вокруг двора был синенький заборчик с резными зубчиками сверху и одной разболтавшейся доской, а за забором этим был соседский двор, где сидел соседский мальчик и издевался над муравьями. Мальчика звали «Эй, мелкий». Флони называла Мелкого его настоящим именем — Финя, — а он ее за это бил. А когда он ее не бил, и когда взрослых дома не было, он ходил к ней в гости. Там Флони показывала Мелкому своих кукол, а он не слушал ее и только ел пирожки на халяву.

Один раз Флони сказала, что Бобзи — ее любимая игрушка.

— Почему Бобзи? Он же страшный, — сказал Финя, дожевав пирожок. Куклами Финя не интересовался, но Бобзи знал даже он.

— Его не жалко, — пожала плечами Флони.

Прошло какое-то время, и соседского мальчика уже не звали «Эй, мелкий». Теперь его звали «Эй, длинный». А Флони по-прежнему называла его по имени и говорила, что он ее лучший друг. Поэтому Длинный старался с ней не встречаться.

Кстати, он делал игрушки. Которые, как вы и сами, наверное, догадались, никто не покупал.

Один раз Флони пришла к Длинному и сказала, что купит все его игрушки. Какие есть.

— Не смешно, — сказал он.

— Я не шучу, — сказала Флони. — Ты же знаешь, у меня коллекция.

Финя посчитал в уме, сколько пришлось бы соседке выложить за всё это художество. Она, конечно, была девушкой богатой, но не настолько, чтобы позволить себе такое меценатство.

— Не смешно, — повторил он. — Не думай, что ты меня разыграла. Я тебе и на секунду не поверил.

— Я тебя не разыгрываю, — терпеливо сказала Флони. — Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать. Когда моему лучшему другу нужны деньги.

— Ага, — сказал Финя. — Конечно. Лучшему другу. Слушай, Флони… Слушай, Флони, шла бы ты лесом.

А потом он и вовсе переехал на другое место жительства. Не из-за соседки, конечно. Просто переехал. И звали его теперь… Теперь его никак не звали, он сам приходил.

А Флони так и не женилась. Не из-за Фини, конечно. Кто пойдет за девушку с приветом и тремястами тридцатью тремя куклами вдоль стен, даже если она самая богатая в деревне?

Кстати, даже сейчас, хотя с тех времен прошло лет сто, а то и больше, Финя терпеть не может, когда его называют а) Финей, б) лучшим другом и в) любимым литературным персонажем. Прямо как услышит, так сразу и уходит, хлопнув дверью. Ну, или не уходит.


End file.
